Words that haven't been heard
by ChaosD-Dragon
Summary: Lenne's last moments SPOILERS a little... maybe. please R&R (this is the first i've made so plz feedback)
1. What I Thought

Words that haven't been heard  
  
Written by ChaosD_Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FFX-2.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note  
  
This is what happened 1000 years ago, in the machina war. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS.maybe. This story is made up and is told from Lenne's point of view.  
  
Brackets = thinking _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Chapter 1: What I thought.  
  
It all happened, happened too fast. first thing was, I was singing in Zanarkand, and the next thing I knew, I was shot. Why, why did it happen? Was it because of my talents? Was it because of what I did? Why?  
  
-A Summoner's thoughts  
  
This war.this war was meaningless. Why was there one? Why can't we prevent this? What have done to deserve th-.  
  
"Lenne!" someone was shouting from my house.  
  
"Shuyin just a second!" I exclaimed. [He's always so impatient.]  
  
"C'mon Lenne! You've been in your room for at least four hours!" He exaggerated. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"Okay okay, I'm coming. Sheesh."  
  
You see I was to sing to Zanarkand to cheer them up, as that is what singers do. I was to sing in the main town square to everyone. What I didn't know though was coming right after that.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
ok that was chapter 1! Boring huh? Well this is just ch. 1 so it's obviously boring! I'm gonna put up ch. 2 so you can read and review if ya wants. 


	2. The Attack

Words that haven't been heard  
  
Written by ChaosD_Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FFX-2.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note  
  
Brackets = Still Thinking  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Chapter 2: The Attack  
  
No.Why did she? Why did she have to suffer like this? They'll pay. they'll all pay! I will kill them! You hear me???  
  
-A Lover's Thoughts  
  
is?  
  
There I finally finished my entry in my diary.  
  
"C'mon I don't want to wait all day,"  
  
"I said hold on!" [Shuyin. c'mon. this is a big day for me]  
  
You see, it was a big day for me. I was to sing to all of Zanarkand in the Central Part. I was really nervous at the time. Shuyin told me not to worry, as he said that it would go well. I could tell he was nervous too.  
  
~In the Central Part of Zanarkand~  
  
When Shuyin and I got to the central part, it was really busy. I see all these tickets from the citizens.  
  
"*gulp* I'm a little scared Shuyin.," I really was, but I knew that I have to do this.  
  
"Don't worry about that! You'll do fine!" Shuyin said with delight.  
  
After he said he said that, speakers around Zanarkand spoken. "As this is a very crucial period, we mustn't give hope! We will keep striving to live and hope to stop Spira!" Jaz said in a not-so-stern voice.  
  
Jaz was our leader and he seemed to be a good one. "Those Spirans think they can take away our home, but we are stronger than that! We shall show them who's better! Lenne, as you all know, is the greatest singer of all time! She'll show us what we must do!"  
  
[Wow, well, this is it.]  
  
As I approached the stage of where people of Zanarkand can see me, I saw Shuyin, cheering me on. [I know I can do this. I have to do this.] I thought to myself while walking up. [let's see, I got everything ready. so, what should I sing?] I panicked a little didn't know what to do. Finally I decided.  
  
"This song is called 'invasion from within,'" I said finally.  
  
As I started to sing, that is when it happened.  
  
"AHHHH, SPIRANS!" someone from somewhere screamed as gunshots entered the scene.  
  
"Everyone run to the Southern Zanarkand (South of Zanarkand) and go to the shelter!!" Jaz said as he was running.  
  
"No. the war. it's starting!" Shuyin mumbled, as I heard him very clearly (yes I am that good at hearing). "Lenne, c'mon!" He grabbed my hand and we both ran as fast I could.  
  
Everyone was running and many people around me, getting shot by those... monsters. "H.how did they get in??"  
  
Apparently, their numbers were too great and started to take over.  
  
"No.NO. this. this can't be happening!"  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Finally chapter 2 is done! Please, once again, R&R and feedback! I'm gonna chap. 3 soon so stay tooned (that sounded gay). 


End file.
